La mentira
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Ella tenía entendido que él era un mujeriego, que no era capaz de permanecer más de dos noches con la misma mujer y ellos llevaban alrededor de cinco meses pasando noches de placer


_**La Mentira**_

_**Ella, una modelo de talla mundial. Inocente y carismática. Soñadora, enamoradiza.**_

_**Él, uno de los hombres más ricos de Asia. Frio y solitario. Soberbio, arrogante.**_

Sus vidas se unieron en un coctel de beneficencia, organizado por Hinata Hyuga. Amiga de Sakura y novia de Naruto Uzumaki el mejor amigo de Sasuke, así el no lo reconociera nunca. Chocaron accidentalmente. Él evitando la caída de ella la tomo por la cintura, sus ojos se encontraron. En ese momento se encendió la llama de la pasión y también algo en el fondo de sus corazones.

**Si fuera por mí serias tú**

**La que me espera**

**Pero quisiste hacerlo así**

**De forma compleja**

Ella tenía entendido que él era un mujeriego, que no era capaz de permanecer más de dos noches con la misma mujer y ellos llevaban alrededor de cinco meses pasando noches de placer. Ella ya se había enamorado, pero tenía miedo que él se cansara de ella si intentaba formalizar su relación. Así que seguía siendo su "amante" la mujer que le calentaba la cama cada noche. Que bajo había caído. Su dignidad se estaba perdiendo. Su orgullo cada vez estaba más cercano al piso. Se encontraba en el jardín de su casa posando para unas fotos que saldrían una de las revistas más importantes de farándula en el mundo. Una vez terminada la sesión de fotos. Uno de los reporteros de la revista y ella tomaron haciendo bajo la cabaña que se encontraba al lado de la piscina, donde comenzaron las preguntas.

"Sakura es un honor para mí, poder hacerte está entrevista. Has estado un poco alejada de las pasarelas" – Afirmó – "Cuéntanos a que se debe esto"

"Bueno Tomoyo, veras he querido tomarme un tiempo para mi, para pensar, descansar y organizar mi vida personal" – Le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sabes que esperamos verte muy pronto en la pasarelas, hemos escuchado que te han hecho una propuesta para que seas la imagen de Tiffany's" – Dijo

"Así es, Tiffany's me ha ofrecido un contrato durante un año para ser la imagen de su nueva colección" – Tomo un poco de aire – "Me complace decirle que he aceptado el contrato y que hace una semana lo firme. Así que muy pronto volverán a ver mi rostro" – Se sentía orgullosa que su carrera cada día prosperará más.

"Sakura cuéntanos como está tu vida sentimental" – Sakura se quedo pensativa unos momentos, lo cual hizo que la reportera tomara interés en el tema.

"Bueno, pues no hay nada nuevo. No hay ninguna relación" – Si, no había ninguna relación. Porque ella y Sasuke no eran nada.

"Entonces que es la relación que mantienes el magnate Sasuke Uchiha" – Pregunto curiosa – "Te hemos visto en varias ocasiones con él"

"Sasuke y yo somos amigos nada más, nos conocimos gracias a unos amigos que tenemos en común. De esto no tengo nada más que declarar" – Sonrió falsamente

"Bueno aquí lo tienen amigos, a la hermosa Sakura Haruno sin ningún pretendiente. No pierdan la esperanza aún tienen oportunidad de conquistar su corazón"

Por su cabeza sólo pasaba el agradecimiento a Dios por hacer que se marcharan rápidamente. En una semana la revista seria publicada y en su casa no faltarían los detalles de los solteros y fans. No le molestaban, pero en ocasiones le gustaría que esos detalles fuera de él.

**Y sin embargo se**

**Y tu también**

**Cuantas cenizas quedan**

**Soy un adicto a ti y tú a mí**

**Adicto a esta traición...**

Su cuerpo se había convertido en su adicción, en tu heroína. Esa mujer lo tenía loco. No se cansaba de ella. Sabía que estaba traicionando a su corazón mintiéndose así mismo que lo que hacía con Sakura solamente era sexo. Pero el en su inconsciente sabía muy bien que ellos no tenían sexo que era algo más. Pero el temor de aceptarlo le carcomía. Si, Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo, miedo de que ella se alejara de su lado, miedo a perderla. Miedo a descubrir que solamente era uno más en su cama. Un juego más.

Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera. Tenía dinero, veinte y ocho años y un sinfín de mujeres detrás de él y justo se tenía que fijar en una hermosa modelo. Inteligente, encantadora, inocente, cariñosa. Justo tenía que ser una de las mujeres más deseadas del planeta. Pero si era idiota. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky para beberlo de un solo trago. Y en frente suyo la vio, con una pequeña pijama de seda de color rojo. Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido decirle que dejara ropa en su casa.

Y para empeorar su situación ya hasta la alucinaba.

**Una vez mas y te olvido después me voy y queda prohibido**

**Pero solo dime como yo, le miento a este pobre corazón**

**Una vez mas...**

**Woooo woooo woooo...**

Viernes en la tarde, se encontraba en una elegante cafetería en frente del imponente edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas Uchiha. Bebió un poco de su capuchino. Cuantas veces se había propuesto olvidarlo. Cuantas veces había dicho que sería la última noche con él. Cuantas veces se había mentido. Llamo a un mesero y pago su cuenta. Tomo su bolso y sus lentes de sol. Cruzo la calle con elegancia como solía siempre caminar. Y entro en el imponente edificio. Cruzo las puertas sin que nadie la detuviera. Y tomo el elevador. Marco el piso 18. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y todos los trabajadores que se encontraban en este piso corrieron por su llegada. Ella sabía muy bien que Sasuke les había dicho que si querían conservar su empleo, ella tendría que ser trataba como si fuera su esposa. Así no fueran nada. Curioso.

"Señorita Haruno" – Ella se detuvo y puso los lentes de sol en su cabello – "Desea tomar algo" – No era nada más ni nada menos que la asistente personal de Sasuke.

"Un té helado estaría bien Natsumi" – Dijo, miro la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke y volvió a mirar a la pobre muchacha, la cual se encontraba nerviosa – "Dime, Sasuke se encuentra ocupado con alguien" – La miro a los ojos. Definitivamente Sakura era una mujer hermosa y dulce. Pero también era una mujer imponente algo que le encantaba a él.

"No señorita Haruno, hace poco salió de la última reunión que tenía en el día. Se encuentra ocupado con papeleo de oficina" – Bajo su mirada, no era capaz de sostenérsela a aquella mujer.

"Crees que se encuentre muy ocupado como para entenderme" – Volvió a mirar la puerta del despacho.

"El señor Uchiha nunca esta ocupado para usted" – Había metido la pata, ya que se gano una mirada fría de Sakura. Una de sus pocas miradas gélidas. Sakura comenzó a caminar camino al despacho de Sasuke – "No sería mejor que la anunciara, señorita Haruno"

"No Natsumi. Quiero darle una sorpresa" – Dijo, se detuvo y volteo a mirarle – "Olvídate del té, se me ha quitado la sed" – Le dijo para abrir la puerta del despacho de Sasuke para después cerrarla ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Levanto la vista al escuchar que alguien entraba a su despacho sin tocar. Más se trago todas sus palabras cuando la vi allí.

"Quise pasar a saludarte, ya que no sé de ti desde hace una semana" – Dejo su bolsa y su gabardina en el sofá que se encontraba allí.

"He estado un poco ocupado Sakura" – Le respondió él, mientras dejaba de lado los documentos que revisaba.

"No te estaba pidiendo ninguna explicación. No tienes porque dármelas. Tu y yo no somos más que una aventura" – Le dijo, a pesar de que todo dentro de ella se estuviera rompiendo. Él levanto una ceja.

"Estas de mal humor Haruno" – Se puso de pie

"No Uchiha, sólo estoy cansada de ser un juego" - Le respondió

"A que viene eso Sakura" – Le pregunto

"A que quiero que lo nuestro termine, claro está si es que tenemos algo" – Le dijo seriamente.

"Ya te cansaste de mi" – Se le acerco

"No, Sasuke. Me canse de todo. Tengo ambiciones sabes. Y no podre conseguirlas si sigo mintiéndome" – Lo miro.

"Aja" – Sin que ella lo pudiera evitar se acerco y la tomo de la cintura para besarla

"Suéltame" - Le dijo suavemente, mientras lo separaba de su cuerpo – "Yo quiero mi felicidad Sasuke. Quiero mi tranquilidad. Quiero despertar cada mañana y recibir un beso de bueno días" – Se puso su gabardina y tomo su bolso – "Tu también deberías buscar tu felicidad Sasuke" – Sin más se puso de nuevo los lentes de sol y salió de allí lo más rápido que le fue posible ya en cuestión de segundo su vista terminaría de nublarse y las lágrimas cederían.

Detuvo un taxi en una esquina. Hace mucho no montaba en uno. Y se dirigió a su casa. Las primeras lágrimas calleron.

**Deja que en esta noche cruel**

**las palabras**

**Sean perfectas sin hablar**

**No digas nada, eres mi perdición**

**Mi gran error y yo tu excusa perfecta**

**Me mientes tú a mí y yo a ti**

**Me mientes cuando dices que no...**

Estaba recostada en su cama aun con la toda su ropa puesta, incluida la gabardina. De lo único que era consiente era de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana debido a la fuerte tormenta eléctrica. No solamente su corazón lloraba, sino que también el cielo se compadecía con ella y la acompañaba en su dolor. Que cruel era la noche. Ya no había palabras que hiciera que todo fuera perfecto. Ya todo estaba totalmente dicho.

**Una vez mas y te olvido después me voy y queda prohibido**

**Pero solo dime como yo, le miento a este pobre corazón**

**Una vez mas...**

Esta vez era definitivo. Tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza, de su cuerpo, pero ante todo de su corazón.

**Me mientes con tu boca**

**Con tu piel cuando me tocas**

**Me mientes con tu corazón**

**Yo te miento con mis besos**

**Y te invento mil pretextos**

**Pretendiendo que no es amor**

**Mientes tu, miento yo cuando dices y digo que no.**

Recordaba tan claramente las mentiras que le decía "Esto no es más que una aventura" con sus caricias cuando con sus roces intentaba no transmitir más que deseo. Le mentía con su corazón cuando intentaba ocultar que todos sus latidos eran de amor.

Y ahí estaba él como un idiota enfrente de la casa de ella dispuesto a tirar su orgullo a la basura con tal de no perderla. Pero como iba hacer si le mentía cuando la besaba. Le inventaba más de un pretexto a las cosas. Pretendía que no era amor. Pero hoy cuando ella le dijo adiós no pudo conservar la idea en su cabeza de estar lejos de ella. Se bajo de su coche. Empapándose por completo. Llego hasta la puerta de la casa de esta y toco.

Escucho que tocaban, sin mucho ánimo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un Sasuke todos empapado enfrente suyo.

"Qué haces aquí" – Dijo suavemente, el pudo notar sus ojos rojos e hinchados

"Algo que debí haber hecho desde un principio" – Le dijo

"De que hablas" – Preguntó confusa

"Formalizar nuestra relación" – Y sin más saco una pequeña caja de Tiffany's de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y se arrodillo ante ella – "Se que no comenzamos muy bien, Sakura, pero hoy quiero que sepas que era la mujer que amo, la mujer que me roba el sueño, la mujer que alucino cada noche. Por eso esta noche estoy aquí pidiéndote que te conviertas en mi esposa" – Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, definitivamente esto tenía que ser un sueño.

Él la miro esperando una respuesta

"Sakura" - La llamo con temor de que no aceptara. Ella salió de su asombro y sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Para arrodillarse en frente de él.

"Si quiero ser tu esposa" – Y lo beso, lo beso con amor

**Una vez mas y te olvido después me voy y queda prohibido,**

**Una vez mas y te olvido después me voy y queda prohibido,**

**Pero solo dime como yo, le miento a este pobre corazón,**

**Una vez mas...**

**Wooo Wooo...**

**woooo woooo woooo...**

**Luis Fonsi – La mentira**

"Te Amo Sasuke" – Le dijo antes de caer en los brazos Morfeo

"Yo también Sakura" – Susurro sabiendo que ella ya se encontraba dormida y no lo escucharía.

Este es un fic que acabó de escribir. Espero que les guste.


End file.
